A Journey's Path
by Toni The Mink
Summary: When a street thief comes across a runaway slave elf, he agrees to help him escape to an elf village. Along the way, they come across hardships and discover something so much more. OC centered, but official characters will play parts as well.
1. Chapter 1

"A Journey's Path"  
Written by: Toni the Mink  
Commissioned by: Azalon  
Dragon Age and all related indica © Bioware  
Aidan, Elandil and all other fancharacters © Azalon

* * *

A/N: This was a story asked for by a Dragon Age fan, who asked it be about her characters. While this is OC-centered, official characters will be making appearances as well.

Also, I have never even HEARD of Dragon Age until Azalon came up and asked this story from me. So if anything comes off incorrect or any official character comes off Out of Character, please forgive me. ^^; You may also give suggestions or correct me in some places.

* * *

"Stop! Come back here, thief!"

Aidan did the exact opposite and ran away faster, his loaf of ham tucked tightly under his arm. Well, not _his_ ham exactly. But those bounty hunters were stock full of food! He didn't think they'd miss it too much.

Apparently, he was wrong.

"I said come back!" the mercenary screamed as he gave chase, "That's mine!"

"You can spare it, can't you?" the quick-footed teen street rat grinned as he jumped up the side of a building and launched off over a tall fence. The bounty hunters raced after him, not nearly as nimble as the agile boy, and struggled to climb over. This gave Aidan the head start he needed.

"Stop him!" the hunters cried, grabbing the attentions of some other Samaritans, "He stole our food!"

Great, at this point, the town guards were going to want to get involved. He was no stranger to them. Damn selfish hunters, always wanting their bounties AND every little bit of food. Aidan couldn't help being a poor boy, forced to steal in order to survive….

Okay… he could've gone for the loaf of bread rather than the ham, they probably wouldn't make so much of a fuss. Then again, they are greedy bounty hunters, they would've hunted him down as well for the same thing. May as well spoil himself.

Crash! The hunters broke down the fence. Won't be long before they catch up. Aidan ducked into the nearest alley and dove behind a row of barrels…

"Away with you!"

Aidan jumped back in shock. He certainly was not expecting an elf to be hiding in the exact same spot.

"Whoa, sorry…" he breathed, "What are you doing here? Why are you hiding?"

"I said away!" the elf hissed, holding up a broken piece of wood as a defense mechanism, "Or I'll spear your heart, human!"

Despite the threat, the elf didn't look the least bit intimidating. He was short, thin, frail, and very much exhausted. Poor thing probably hadn't eaten in days…. Aidan didn't have it in his heart to fight, or even argue with the creature.

"Easy, easy, I'm not going to hurt you," Aidan said softly, "I'm trying to hide from these hunters…"

"Hunters?!" the elf's eyes went wide with fear. "No… not the master's hunters!"

"What..?"

"You!" the elf lunged forward, but wound up staggering forward, nearly toppling onto Aidan. The teen grabbed him by the arms to keep him steady. "Unhand me, human!"

Aidan stepped back a bit, though held his arms out slightly in case the elf was about to fall again. "You… You led them here… I can't be caught… not now..!"

"You're on the run..?" Aidan asked.

"I cannot return to him! He'll kill me!"

"Who?"

Aidan twisted his head at what sounded like a stampede. "I thought I saw him go that way! Quickly men!"

"Oh great…!" Aidan turned back to the elf, who didn't lower his wood. He stepped forward, took a hold of the elf's shoulder with one hand and grabbed the arm holding the wood with the other. He began pushing him back.

"I said unhand me!" the elf struggled to break free, but in his condition, it was for naught.

"Shush!" Aidan cried, "And stay down!" He pushed him down behind the barrels, made sure he was covered completely, and then rushed outside the alley, right in front of the bounty hunters. "Looking for me?"

"Grab him!"

Aidan was out of reach before the group of hunters could even grab for him. The street rat led the hunters down the road, peeking over his shoulder to make sure every one of them were following him and away from the elf. Good, they were!

Only… now they're all chasing him. Great! Now what?

Aidan turned a corner, and screeched to a halt… right in front of him were a line of Kirkwall's best guards. Just his luck…

Wait, their backs were turned! They were occupied with something else. Aidan wasn't sure what it was, but he used it to his advantage. As the band of bounty hunters rounded the corner, Aidan ducked against the building nearby and pressed himself against the wall, trying to make himself as less noticeable as possible.

Unprepared for the line of guards in front of them, every single hunter ended up crashing into them. They all toppled over each other in a large dogpile. Curses were exchanged, punches were thrown, the guards were not the least bit happy being bowled over by a bunch of hunters. The hunters on the other hand were befuddled and confused by what happened, and the thought of now being arrested was on the forefront of their minds. In all the midst of confusion, Aidan was able to slip away and return to the alley.

"You okay?" he asked as he peered behind the barrels. He jumped back once more as the elf lunged forward with his wood. "Whoa, easy!"

"Away with you…" the elf murmured, wavering from left to right before his legs suddenly gave out and he collapsed to his knees.

"This is the thanks I get for saving you..?" Aidan muttered, "Hey, you sure you're okay?"

"I do not need you to help me…" the elf muttered, "Away…"

"Look, I don't want to hurt you…"

"Lies… All you humans are the same. We elves are not that much different than you, yet you look down upon us, make us your slaves, treat us like dirt, kill us when you feel threatened…." The elf leaned forward, catching himself on his hands.

This elf had a bad attitude, Aidan thought. But still… he couldn't just leave him there. "Not all humans are like that," Aidan assured. Hopefully, he could convince the elf to allow him to help. "I for one never really met an elf. But I don't have anything against them. Can you stand?"

He offered a hand, but the elf weakly brushed it away. "I'm fine…" he went to stand, but toppled over once more.

Aidan knelt by him. He didn't touch him, but was close enough to just offer assistance if needed. "You said those hunters are after you, right?" he asked, "You're on the run, aren't you?"

"It's none of your concern," the elf spat, slowly raising himself back to his feet and struggling to walk out the alley, only to be pulled back by the street rat. "What are you doing?"

"It's getting late, but it's still bright enough to see clearly," Aidan responded, "Roaming elves will stick out like sore thumbs, especially those being hunted…" he narrowed his eyes at the elf. "I don't mind elves, but not everybody is like me. You won't last a minute. How you got here by yourself is a wonder."

"It's none of your business," seethed the elf as he went to walk, but suddenly jerked upright and fell to the side, falling onto Aidan who caught him.

"Easy there!"

"Excuse me…"

There was a suddenly growl… Aidan glanced round for the source, as the elf looked downwards in shame. Once Aidan noticed this, he realized the growl came from the elf's stomach. "When was the last time you've eaten anything?"

"I was waiting for the right moment to move…" the elf replied, "Sneaking around town isn't easy. There are too many people everywhere…"

"You certainly don't know Kirkwall like I do. I can get you out, but you are in no condition to do any traveling. I know a place you can stay for the night."

"I don't need your help…"

"Yes you do. Shut up," Aidan looked around himself, finally spotting a bed sheet a story or two above his head on a clothesline. He jumped on one of the barrels, scaled the wall a few inches, and leapt to the air, snatching the sheet off the line. He covered the elf from head to toe, so that only his face showed through.

"Why are you helping me..?" asked the elf.

"Because I don't have anything against elves, remember?" Aidan grinned, "Like I said, not all humans are the same…"

The elf stared hard at Aidan… and his stomach growled once more, loudly, and enough to almost buckle his knees. He was hungry, he was weak, and he was at this boy's mercy.

"… Very well… Lead the way…"

* * *

Living on his own, stealing what he needed, basically being a street-wise urchin, Aidan had all the skill he needed to sneak through town without being spotted, to where the emptier parts and abandoned houses were. The perfect place for Aidan to hide, and to call "home" of course.

"Make yourself at home," Aidan said, as he lit a few candles to give light for the small house.

The elf couldn't do that. It felt a bit awkward for the elf to be in the human's home. Everything he was doing for him contradicted his beliefs on how humans treated elves, not to mention his own treatment… And yet this human boy had not only helped him escape the hunters, but went so far as to open his home for him.

"Something on your mind?" Aidan asked, noticing the puzzled look on the elf's face.

He blinked in response. "Oh… no… Just…" the elf glanced away, "… Thank you…"

"Anytime," Aidan smiled as he went to a large basket up against the side of the room with a plate.

The elf pressed himself against the wall, and slowly slid to the floor. "Out of curiosity, human…" spoke the elf, "Now that you have taken me and brought me to your home… What do you plan to do with me?"

"Well, for starters, I'm going to feed you," Aidan responded. He approached the elf with a plate full of ham, and some bread rolls. "Eat up."

"You're… feeding me?" the elf blinked, astonished.

"You haven't eaten in days. You need to eat. Go on, take it."

"But were you not saving this ham for yourself? You went so far as to steal it from a bounty hunter…"

"You need it more than I do. Now eat."

As if following orders, the elf took a chuck of ham and stuffed it into his mouth. He would have minded his manners if he wasn't starving and was rather welcome with the food.

Aidan chuckled at this. "You really haven't eaten in days," he said, "Go on, take as much as you'd like."

The elf stopped himself from stuffing a roll in his face. "But you don't have much in supply… What will you eat?"

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

The elf glanced downwards. "No one has ever been this kind to me…"

Aidan sat across from the elf, careful to keep his distance, not because of any fear or hate, but out of respect. This elf was abused in the past, he could easily tell that. He was even willing to risk his life to keep as far away from Aidan as possible… Aidan knew he needed to play it safe if he wanted to help him.

"Hmmm…" he leaned forward, resting his hand on his chin and studying the elf before him.

The elf flinched backwards slightly. "What is it…?"

"It just occurred to me… I never got your name."

The elf blinked. "You want to know my name..? Do you really care that much?"

"Care?" Aidan gave a puzzling look. "Well, I care about your well-being… but, I mean, I'm just curious."

"Oh…" the elf lowered his head, "You were nice enough to help me and be so kind…. I at least owe you my name. It is Elandil."

Aidan nodded. "I see… Where are you from, Elandil?"

Elandil casted a sideways glance. "I lived outside of town, with my master…" he shuddered at that last word, "He was not nice to me… I was a slave since birth… Only now was I able to escape, before he could kill me…"

"You're safe here, I promise," Aidan smiled.

"Thank you, human…"

"Call me Aidan."

"Very well… Aidan…" Elandil bit off a piece of his roll. "Thank you for your kindness. I will repay you somehow…"

"That's not my concern," said Aidan, "I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Though I have been a slave all my life, I have learned many things about the relations between elves and humans… We are not different from you, yet you treat us like lesser beings…"

"Hey, I don't personally!" said Aidan, "Like I said, I have nothing against elves. You're just as human as- er, I mean, you're as much a living person…" Aidan shook his head, fumbling over his words, "Uh… living _being_ as I am."

Elandil gave a small smile. "I wonder if you really are that naïve… or just pure hearted."

Aidan gave a sheepish laugh, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't get much of an education myself," he said, "I was poor all my life, you see… I was only twelve when I lost my parents to the Blight... Been on my own ever since. I don't have time to be ignorant when I'm just trying to survive."

"Yet you go out of your way to help another," said Elandil, "You are certainly different from other humans."

"Hey, just trying to be a good citizen," Aidan got up from the floor. "You need anything else?"

"I… I'm okay…"

"All right then. It's getting late. Let's hit the sack."

"…. Aidan?"

The teen glanced over. "Yeah?"

"I hate to ask this… You've already done so much…" Elandil looked up at Aidan in the eyes, "But would you be willing to help me out of town? I want to get as far away from here as possible, away from my… my master…"

"Where will you go?"

"Anywhere but here…"

"Come on now, you need a safe place."

"Not that I don't appreciate everything, but I don't want to stay here long."

Aidan sighed. "I understand…" he scratched at his head. "Well… this IS this other place I heard of…"

"A place?"

"Not sure where or what it, but I know it's where wild elves gather. You'll be safe among them."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Don't worry, we'll get you out of here. I promise."

Elandil gave a sincere smile. "Thank you…"

"Right now, get some rest. You've been running long enough."

The elf nodded, and went to lay on the floor.

"Hold it," called Aidan, walking over to the bed and clearing space.

"What are you doing?"

"Here," Aidan patted the bed, "Sleep here."

Elandil sat back up. "Your bed?" he asked, "No, I couldn't… you've already done so much…"

"I don't sleep here every night," said Aidan as he gathered some other sheets from the corner and placed them in the middle of the floor. "I'm used to sleeping on hard grounds. Take the bed and take a load off. You look like you really need a good night's rest."

"Are… are you sure?"

"For the millionth time, yes! Now come on!"

Elandil nodded quickly and went over to the bed, his own sheet still wrapped around his body. As he laid down, Aidan pulled the covers over him. "Good night. Sleep well, my friend."

Elandil smiled. "Yes… Thank you…"

Aidan grinned in response before going over and snuffing out the candles, engulfing the house in total darkness. Elandil could hear him approach the center of the floor, dig into his pile of sheets and making himself comfortable.

He was nervous at first and found it hard to sleep. After a while, however, he heard a faitn snore coming from the floor. Aidan was sound asleep, and with that innocent noise, Elandil knew he had nothing to worry about.

"….My friend."

Elandil then fell asleep with ease.


	2. Chapter 2

"A Journey's Path"  
Written by: Toni the Mink  
Commissioned by: Azalon  
Dragon Age and all related indica © Bioware  
Aidan, Elandil and all other fancharacters © Azalon

Elandil slept soundly through the night. He couldn't remember the last time he slept so well. Then again, his nights have always consisted of sleeping on a cold, hard floor with very little to wrap himself in. He was lucky if it the weather was warm and if there were no mice and bugs to make a meal of him. This place was no mansion, but it was a cool night, and a soft warm bed. He had never experienced such comfort before.

And not to mention the protection. The person who normally awoken him was the man who would do so viciously and beat him to work. At times it had gotten so bad that whenever he'd lose consciousness, he wished to never wake up. But he would, and be forced to do his usual labor.

When Elandil heard noise, his first instinct was to jump out of bed and prepare for the abuse. He was taken back at his surroundings, and suddenly remembered where he was.

"Sorry," said Aidan, "I was trying to be quiet. You're a light sleeper, aren't you?"

Elandil lowered his head. "When you're normally beaten awake, that's what happens…"

"Beaten..?" Aidan stopped what he was doing and looked over to the elf, "Tell me about it…"

Elandil cringed. "I'd… I'd rather not…"

Aidan frowned, but nodded, "Well, it's over now. You're going to a better place."

The elf glanced up at the boy. "You're really going to help me?"

"It beats hiding around town ducking guards on a daily basis," the teen grinned as he grabbed his sack.

Elandil tilted his head. "Where are you going?"

"If we're going to find this elf village, we're going to need some supplies," smiled Aidan.

"Oh, uh…" Elandil started wringing his hands and glancing around nervously. Clearly the thought of going out into daylight and out in the open didn't sit well with the elf. Aidan could read this.

"Believe me, my friend," he grinned, "With all due respect, you didn't do too well out there. I'm not about to send you out again. Besides, you look like you could still catch a few winks. Go ahead and rest it off. I shouldn't be long."

Elandil lowered his head once more. "You're too kind…"

He jumped slightly at the touch of a hand on his chin. Glancing up, he saw Aidan in front of him, giving a warm smile. Gently, he moved his chin upwards so the elf was no longer looking down. "Keep your chin up," said Aidan, "You've got nothing to be ashamed of."

The opposite of what he was told in the past. Elandil was not used to compliments, and just blinked in confusion. Aidan, on the other hand, found this to be cute and gave another smile. "Just sit tight. I should be back by the end of the day."

"Please be careful."

Aidan winked. "Never was caught yet."

* * *

For Aidan, it started out as another day, creeping through the hightown, slipping through the cracks and corners, and when nobody was looking, taking what he needed. A few extra sheets will keep them warm for the night. There were wild creatures outside of town, so some daggers could keep them safe. If only his sac was big enough for a sword. Do elves like gold? Perhaps these bracelets will be a nice ice breaker and convince the elves of the village to take in Elandil.

The sac was nearly getting full, but there was still some more Aidan needed. Aidan snuck through town, scouting left and right for anything else he could use. He got a little bit of fruit, but it would be nice if he and Elandil had something very hearty during their journey.

"Would you look at the size of that goose?"

Aidan peeked over some shoulders to get a good look. At a meat stand, there stood on display a large goose, half the size as him. It looked so juicy and succulent, and that delicious smell… Would he have loved to bring that on the journey! Too bad his sac wasn't that big, otherwise he would have gone with the swords instead of the daggers…

But maybe… he could take off little pieces.

Carefully weaving through the traffic of onlookers, he made it to the display, and ducked under the table. Phase one complete. Everybody was admiring the goose, so he'd have to cause a distraction… He figured he didn't need THAT many daggers. Leaning out the back, he reached back and flung a dagger across the street, striking the side of the building.

There were collective gasps. "An attack?!"

"What's going on?"

Everyone looked around in a panic, towards the dagger, and away from the goose. The perfect opportunity to snag a few pieces. Once everyone's eyes were averted, Aidan peeked up, took one of his daggers, and sawed into a huge hunk of the goose.

"Caught ya!"

"What?!" Before he knew it, Aidan was grabbed from behind.

"The sting worked well!" sneered a burly guard, holding Aidan up by the arms as he struggled to free himself. "It was only a matter of time before your greediness got the best of ya!"

"Let me go!" Aidan cried, "You don't understand!"

"No, you don't seem to understand, boy!" growled the guard, "You can't just take what you want without paying! You've given us guards enough grief! It's the captain with you!"

* * *

"Enter!" Aveline Vallen called out as the door to her quarters was knocked on. The doors slammed open and the burly guard marched in, dragging with him a struggling Aidan.

"Sir!" the guard saluted, "We have captured the street rat. This little bug has been causing the town grief with his thieving."

"No one's really noticed," Aidan mumbled, "I'm just a bug, remember?"

The guard gave him a harsh shaking. "Enough out of you!" He turned to Aveline, "What shall we do with him? Shall I imprison him? Or perhaps cut his arms off."

"That will be enough," spoke Aveline as she rose from her seat, "You are dismissed."

The guard gave a dark look to Aidan. He obviously wanted to do the last part, but he couldn't go against his captain. He gave a nod to Aveline and exited the room.

Aveline stepped around her desk and approached the boy. "So you're the young man that's been causing trouble to my guards," she droned.

Aidan lowered his head. "Please… let me explain..!"

"Very well. I'm listening."

Aidan glanced back up. He was not expecting that. The guards of Kirkland were rough and viciously went after Aidan as if he were a murderer. He assumed the captain was just as bad, if not worse.

Then again, the last captain was a bit of an ass. From what he heard on the streets, this woman was the newly appointed captain. And she seemed a lot more reasonable.

"Captain…" Aidan started.

"Call me Aveline."

"Okay… Aveline… I'm not what you think. I'm not a bad guy… I'm just trying to survive."

"Where is your family?"

"… Gone. They were killed during the Fifth Blight… I managed to survive, but I was the only one…"

Aveline lowered her head. "I know how you feel… I too lost someone very dear to me during the Blight."

"I don't mean to cause anybody any trouble. I only take what I need to live. I've got no one-" he stopped himself, "No… actually, there is someone else…"

"Someone else?"

"I don't normally take weapons, but my friend, he's…" Aidan thought of the correct words. He wasn't sure if it was wise to describe Elandil and where he came from. As he said to himself earlier, not all humans were the name. And therefore not all were like him, tolerant of elves.

"He… he needs to find a village," he continued, "He needs to escape. I want to help him."

"Let me see your sac."

Aidan did as ordered and handed his sac over to Aveline. She turned to her desk and dumped the contents on top. "Sheets… fruit… daggers… and a bit of a goose," she couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"I know it was wrong to take them," said Aidan, "But my friend needs them… We need to find this village so he can be safe."

"It's looks like you have just what you need," said Aveline, "You're not as greedy as the guards describe you."

"Please! I know I didn't pay for them, but it's important! I need to help my friend..!"

Aveline turned to face the boy. "I understand your situation, but you must understand I cannot condone what you have done," she said.

"I'll do whatever it takes!" cried Aidan, "Just please let me keep those things!"

Aveline nodded. "I will," she said, "But on the condition that you work for them."

"Work..?"

"From now on, you will work for me. You will do tasks for the guards under my supervision. If they ever give you a hard time, you let me know. In exchange for your work, I will give you food and some gold. Until then you may keep what you have taken…"

She placed a hand on Aidan's shoulder, and escorted him out of her quarters, "After of course, you do a few things for me…"

* * *

Aidan knew better than to complain. All Aveline had him do was polish the guards' armor and weapons.

Of course, with the many soldiers that protected Kirkwall, this was a very tedious task and took all day. It didn't help that the guards had harassed him and would dump dirty armor on him just when he thought he was finishing up. As Adeline promised, however, she would scold any of the guards that gave him a hard time.

By the time he was finished, night had fallen, and Aidan's arms felt ready to fall off. He almost wished that the big burly guard had in fact cut them off like he wanted. But the work was done, and Aveline also kept her other promise and allowed him to keep what he had stolen, as well as rewarded him for his hard work a few ounces of gold and was sent home.

The docks were a long walk from the Viscount's palace. At least Aidan didn't have to worry about sneaking through town once more. Aveline had ordered her guards to fall back on the once thief, who promised to return to work after his journey was finished.

Still, it was a long walk home, and Aidan's legs ached as bad as his arms. Once he made it to his lowly house, he nearly collapsed through the door, startling the elf inside.

"Aidan!" Elandil cried out, "You're back!"

"Sorry I'm late," Aidan muttered, dragging himself across the floor and falling to his knees in the center.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had abandoned me…."

"Never. I always keep my promises," Aidan gave a struggled grin, but even that was exhausting.

Elandil approached the tired boy. "Are you all right? What happened..?"

"I got caught getting our supplies."

Elandil gave a small gasp. "What did they do to you?"

"Oh, everything's okay…" Aidan slowly crawled to the floor, stretching out in exhaustion, "The new captain of the guard went easy on me. Had me polish all her guards' weapons and armor… Not as easy as you think. At least she let me keep what I stole."

Elandil looked away. "I'm sorry… I'm causing you so much trouble…"

"Now don't start," said Aidan, "You know I don't mind helping you. This journey'll be fun, and definitely worth it."

"If I may…" Elandil reached down, took Aidan by the shoulders, and lifted him back up to a sitting position.

Aidan was taken aback by the gesture. Wasn't this elf afraid to go near him the other day? "What are you doing?"

"You've taken good care of me," Elandil stood and went to a barrel, filled with food, "Now it is my turn…" Taking a plate, he began to fill it with rolls and meat. "I know you don't have much, but you must be starving…"

As if on cue, Aidan's stomach began growling. He smiled sheepishly, "Guess I did kind of skip dinner…"

"Here," Elandil placed the plate of food in his hands, "Please eat. You must have your strength for the journey."

"Thank you," Aidan dug in, barely able to reach his roll to his mouth, "I'm so tired, I can barely keep my arms up…"

"Allow me…" Elandil took a roll from the plate and brought it to Aidan's mouth. Aidan gave a slightly embarrassed smile before taking it in. Elandil returned the smile, as Aidan finished the food.

"Are you going to bed now?" asked the elf.

"I can barely move," said Aidan, "I think I'll make myself comfortable on the floor." He leaned back down and stretched out, and pulled back slightly at the achyness. "Augh…"

"Here…" Elandil got behind Aidan and knelt down, resting his head on his lap. Taking a firm hold of his shoulders, he began moving his hands up and down, trying to soothe the muscles. Aidan gave a low sigh of pleasure as the elf gently kneaded the shoulder area, moving down to his arms slightly and to his back.

This was nice… Completely comforted and relaxed, Aidan's eyes closed, and he ended up snoozing away, as Elandil continued to massage gently.

"Rest easy, my friend," he whispered, "For tonight, it is my turn to take care of you."


	3. Chapter 3

"A Journey's Path"  
Written by: Toni the Mink  
Commissioned by: Azalon  
Dragon Age and all related indica © Bioware  
Aidan, Elandil and all other fancharacters © Azalon

* * *

Aidan woke up feeling much better and well rested, despite having slept on the hard floor. Elandil's massages were really something else! He wondered if it was an elf thing, or if he was really that special..?

Speaking of the elf, where was he? Aidan glanced around the room, and spotted Elandil curled in the corner, sound asleep. Why wasn't he in the bed? Poor thing must already feel like he's imposing. He could carry him to the bed, but then he didn't want to risk waking him up. He looked too peaceful. It must have been a good long while since he had a restful sleep.

Aidan got to his feet, took hold of the blanket on the bed, and carefully placed it over the sleeping elf. He wasn't fond of the idea of leaving him behind, but he figured they could use a bit more items for their journey. At least he was given a bit of gold so that he didn't need to steal anything anymore.

Quietly, he crept to the door and went into town.

* * *

It felt strange not having to sneak around the walls of Kirkwall. Now that the guards knew him well, they were always on the lookout. But he had no reason. Aveline would no doubt expect to see him soon, and he had money now.

He picked up a few more pounds of meat, and some small weapons. Each time he went to a new stand, guards would eye him suspiciously. He had to shake his gold sac a bit to get them off his back. This would be annoying, but hey, it's only a few more guards…

Better them than the mercenaries in front of him…

In front of him?

"Yes, I'll take those sheets and that club if you don't mind," one spoke to the lady behind the stand that stood next to the one Aidan was shopping at.

Aidan gave the clerk a small nod of thanks before stepping away. The docks where his little home was wasn't too far from here… If those mercenaries were lurking around the lowtown of Kirkwall, they may come across Elandil if he wasn't aware of them. He'd better warn him to stay in the house…

He turned off and went towards the direction of his home. But as he rounded a corner, he nearly came face to face to another mercenary.

"Wha..?" the mercenary tried to get a better look at Aidan, as if he saw him somewhere before. "Aren't you-?"

Aidan didn't stick around to let him find out. He turned on his heels and walked quickly the other direction. Hopefully, the mercenary's interest wouldn't last.

"Come back here, boy!"

Damn! Aidan gave off a sprint and rounded another corner, slowing up when he noticed two more walking ahead of him. Where did all these mercenaries come from?

"Stop that boy!" Aidan heard the other guy not far off. Before the two in front could turn around to see, the teen dove into the nearest building.

"Where did he go…?"

"Oh never mind him! We've got a job! Keep your eyes peeled for the elf…"

* * *

Aidan meanwhile glanced around himself to see where he ended up. Given the many people with drinks, seated at tables eating, and most of all, the picture on the wall of a man being hanged, it was safe to assume he ducked into the Hanged Man tavern.

Aidan was never one for under-age drinking. He had broken enough laws with all that stealing over the years. But he couldn't risk going back out and getting caught by those mercenaries. Elandil would be in trouble! Then again, he already could be if Aidan didn't go back to warn him!

No… Elandil was safe. He was too frightened to leave the house the other day, he knows better than to chance anything.

Aidan hoped anyway.

The Hanged Man was no slum. Many friendly travelers came and went. Perhaps one of these travelers knew something about wild elves and where they stayed… Aidan and Elandil certainly couldn't leave Kirkwall on a blind hunt. He made his way through the tavern and kept his wits about for anybody who may know something.

"So then as I free the princess, what should happen?" cried out a hearty voice. Aidan's attention went to the center of the tavern, where standing on a table, waving his glass of beer around a crowd of awed onlookers, was a stout dwarf. "Well, I'll tell you what happened! That damned dragon is what happened! Moment that princess was saved, its chained trap I gave it broke off. Took a bit of her tail off, it did. Man alive was she pissed."

The dwarf took a swig of beer, before he continued, "Well, this dragon, now she was pissed as anything! She blew fire at me as I gave chase. I reckon she wanted that princess back, but I made a promise I'd save her…

"An' there we were! Back against the wall, cornered by this dragon! She flashes her big sharp teeth… She gives me this nasty snarl…. The princess grabs my arm in fear. I could see it in her eyes. I knew I had to protect her! So I step in front of that dragon, and I pointed my beloved Bianca at her eye," he gestured to the crossbrow strapped to his back, "And I said to this dragon, 'You ain't havin' this princess!"

"The dragon stares at me…. And no lie…. She scoffs! 'I don't want that princess!' she says to me. 'I'm straighter than the arrows on your crossbow! But I'll take that donkey off your back!"

The crowd burst into laughter. The dwarf twitched his nose. "True story!" he cried, although he himself could hardly keep a straight face.

After the crowd settled, the dwarf took another swig and continued. "So after all that, me and the princess, we escape. I saved her life! What did she do? She got married to the prince of Duloch. Just my luck. It ain't easy bein' an elf…"

The crowd gave applause before dispersing. As they cleared out, the dwarf jumped down from the table and approached the bar, slamming the beer mug on the tabletop. "Another round!"

"On me."

The dwarf glanced over at Aidan who approached him. He gave a thankful nod. "Appreciate it."

"Trying to make things easy," Aidan grinned, slipping a piece of gold on the bar, "So... I take it by those stories you get around a lot."

"That I do!" the dwarf raised his drink, "Name's Varric. I've seen more things than you'll ever imagine. I could write a book, y'know. There's this time, probably before you were even born, when I-"

"That's nice," Aidan interrupted. Varric twitched his noes and glared at the teen, who cleared his throat. "Sorry… I'm in a bit of a rush… I'm trying to get my friend to a village filled with wild elves."

"Not wise, boy," said Varric, "Those wild elves, they don't take kindly to humans. Can't say I blame 'em. Humans tend to look down on other species, y'see. See themselves as superior, feel threatened by things they don't understand, rudely interrupt your story before you can even start…"

"Sorry again," sighed Aidan, "My friend, however, he's a runaway slave. And I want to help him. Will they be willing to take him in?"

Varric rubbed his chin. "That's quite noble of ya, boy," he said, "I suppose not all humans are the same. There's this friend of mine, Hawke. Greatest hero of Kirkwall. Could tell ya all about him if ya wanted."

"Another time," Aidan smiled, "What can you tell me of the wild elves?"

"Well, they got this little camp some ways outside this town," said Varric, "Not very accustomed to humans, like I said. May or may not take in city elves. Guess it depends on their situation… They pretty much like to keep to themselves…

"Tell ya what, boy," he spoke, "You may wanna ask Daisy 'bout them."

"Who?"

"Daisy! Well… Merrill actually. I just like Daisy," Varric chuckled, "More suiting."

"I see…" said Aidan, "Where can I find this Merrill?"

"Daisy's been hanging around Kirkwall lately," responded Varric, leaning back on his stool, "Check the alienage section."

* * *

Aidan did as told, and searched the town for Kirkwall's alienage. The bounty hunters he had seen earlier had left the area by then, but just to play it safe, he crept in the shadows, and through alleys, just like old times. The guards kept their eyes out, but he knew how to evade their radar. Likewise, he made himself scarce to the mercenaries.

That Varric fellow said to try the so-called alienage section of Kirkwall… He had honestly never traveled to this area of town before. But just as he thought, there were elves left and right to him as he neared the Hightown section. This section must be the elf part of town.

Finding Merrill wasn't as hard as he thought. He asked around for her, and a few elves, while not keen with speaking to a human boy, were polite enough to assist and point him to the direction of a home, where one of the friends of the great hero Hawke lived. This Hawke person must have really been something else…

"Yes?" a rather beautiful elf opened the door after Aidan knocked. "May I help you?"

"Are you Merrill?" asked Aidan.

The elf woman nodded. "I am. I take it you wish to hear the tales of my adventures with Garrett Hawke?"

"No," said Aidan, "I've been hearing that name all over… He sounds like something else, but I've got another issue I need to deal with first."

"Very well… what can I help you with?"

Aidan cautiously peered around himself, making sure nobody else he didn't want knowing about this was by chance listening. "I… I have this friend… and he's an elf."

Merrill raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Where is he?"

"At my home… I want to free him. He's an escaped slave, you see…"

"An escaped slave, you say?" Merrill gave a warm smile, "You are not like any other human. Not too many of them go out of their way to help elves of all species…"

"That's what everyone seems to think," said Aidan, sporting his trademark grin, "But I'm not like any other human."

Merrill's smile brightened. "Come inside," she offered, stepping over and opening the door wider for the boy, "Let's talk, away from preying ears."

* * *

Aidan couldn't for the life of him understand humans' bitterness towards elves. They were just as normal, just as capable, just as, well, _human_ in a sense as humans themselves were. Merrill was not only kind, but she made spectacular blackberry tea!

Aidan explained his situation over tea, whereas Merrill told him everything she could about her people. "Varric is correct," she explained, "There is a camp south of Kirkwall, but unlike the elves here who at least try to be tolerant, these elves are very unwelcoming to humans."

"What about city elves?" asked Aidan.

Merrill leaned forward, staring into her tea in contemplation. "Only if the need is great," she explained. "They feel the city elves have turned traitorous and filthy as humans- no offense- But given your friend's situation, they may make an exception."

"Do you know how to get there?" Aidan asked, jumping slightly in excitement.

Merrill stood from her seat, and searched around for a parch and a pen. "Once you exit town, you must stay on this path," she explained as she drew a map together, "The shortest way is through the forest, but it may take about a day to reach it. Be very careful, many wild animals may attack you."

"I'm prepared!" Aidan gave a grin. Merrill didn't quite share the sentiment.

"Are you really?" she said, "These elves can be extreme. Your friend must behave in a certain manner with them. One offensive move and he will be exiled, if not worse…"

"Worse…?"

Merrill nodded, and stood straight up. "May I speak with your friend?" she asked, "Perhaps I can better explain the situation."

Aidan nodded. "By all means."

* * *

Aidan couldn't believe how late it had gotten. He had left Elandil all alone all day. The poor elf must have been worried! He couldn't wait to go home and assure his safety. With all those mercenaries roaming around all day, he couldn't help but be worried about him as well.

Merrill herself had to sprint in order to keep up with the rushing Aidan. "Hurry!" he called over, "It's this way! Through this alley and straight up to the docks!"

Elandil must have lit a few more candles, as his house seemed unusually bright. "Here I come!" Aidan called out, "I'm almost home, Elan-UMPH!"

Aidan felt delicate hands slip over his mouth and yank him into the alley. Merrill shushed the teen loudly as she nodded towards the outside. One of the familiar mercenaries had just raced past, with a flaming torch in hand.

"What's that guy doing here?!" Aidan gasped.

"Let's use the shadows if we're going to get closer," said Merrill.

The teen agreed and the two snuck closer, as more and more mercenaries raced by them as if fleeing from hell itself. Aidan couldn't help but feel more and more warmer as they neared his house. Peeking out, he could finally see why…

His humble home was in flames.

"Elandil…!"


	4. Chapter 4

Aidan watched horrified as the abandoned house he considered his home was now engulfed in flames, completely destroyed. He wasn't worried for the house… He was worried for the person inside.

"ELANDIL!" Aidan made a mad rush for the fiery blaze, only to be grabbed by the arm and yanked back by Merrill. "What're you doing?!"

"It's too dangerous!" she responded, "And there's still too many mercenaries. They'll grab you if you reveal yourself."

"But Elandil-"

"Isn't inside," Merrill pointed to the last of the mercenaries, racing past them, with a big bundle over his shoulder. While running past, Aidan could hear muffled cries.

"It's Elandil!" Aidan clenched his fist, but Merrill kept him in place.

"Wait until they leave. We'll follow afterwards."

"But I can't just let them take Elandil like this!"

"I've seen how mercenaries work," said Merrill. "They're dumb, but they're also dangerous. We can't attack them head on. We'll wait until they've left town, then we'll attack."

Aidan grit his teeth in protest, but he had to admit the female elf was correct. Just stealing their food was enough to rile their fury. So he stayed put as the last of the hunters rounded the corner and disappeared. "Merrill!"

"One moment," she turned to the fire and casted Winter's Grasp, engulfing the blaze in ice and snow, and preventing it from spreading around. "All right, let's hurry!"

* * *

Fortunately for the hunters, it was late at night, so they could get around town without much suspicion as the streets were empty.

Fortunately for Aidan and Merrill, the teen was street saavy. Late or not, he knew his way around Kirkwall inside and out, and could slip through any alley and shortcut to quietly keep up with the hunters without suspicion.

The two followed the hunters at a safe distance as they marched out of Kirkwall and into the wild. Aidan insisted on running in and taking them out, only to constantly be reminded that they were outnumbered and Aidan wasn't a skilled fighter…

Aidan hated the idea of not doing anything. His friend, whom although he had only known a short while, yet felt extremely protective of, was in trouble. He vowed to help him, and he allowed these bastards to grab him instead. If anything happened to Elandil, he would never forgive himself…

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the hunters stopped moving. Merrill and Aidan stopped nearby and kept a close eye behind a few trees. They weren't close to hear conversations, but given their stopping and setting their belongings down, they understood they were setting camp for the night. There were grunts and moans from the group, bellyaching about being so tired and hungry. A campfire was made, and the group sat around, one in particular heaving the big sack on his shoulder roughly to the ground.

"I think our bounty wants to breathe a bit, eh?" Aidan could faintly hear him say.

"Wouldn't hurt to be a wee bit humane," responded another, "But not too long. Don't wanna get 'im thinkin' we're goin' soft on 'im now."

The hunter grabbed the sac, yanked it close, and ripped open the top. Elandil's head popped out, gasping for breath. The hunter flinched and socked him in the eye. "Too close for comfort, mate…"

Elandil fell to the ground, and another hunter wasted no time shoving a balled up scarf in his mouth to silence him. Aidan nearly lost his breath at this sight. Elandil carried bruises and cuts from most likely an earlier scuffle from the house. And that new black eye only served to enrage the teen. He stomped forward, but Merrill grabbed him once more. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"We've followed them enough," Aidan seethed, "Now is the time we attack!"

"I told you, they outnumber us. We can't take them!"

"We can't just follow them around and spy on them all night!" cried Aidan, "What else can we do?"

"'Ey!" one of the hunters shouted, "Someone out there?"

"Now's a better time than ever," growled Aidan, though Merrill continued to hold him back.

"I've got a better idea," she said as she raised her arms to the air. A blue energy emerged from her body, and circled around the now suspicious bounty hunters.

"Oi…. Show yerselves…" the hunters murmured, "Or else... or else we…. We…"

*CLUNK*

Each one fell over in a deep slumber. Aidan and Merrill made their way over to the camp, rushing over to Elandil. Aidan picked up his shoulders and allowed him to rest on his lap as he looked him over. The elf's injuries were much worse than he thought. Those damned bounty hunters really did a number on him! Poor Elandil looked as if he put up quite the fight, but lost badly… Seeing this made Aidan want to take his daggers and stab the living hell out of each hunter!

But that would make him no better than they were… and Elandil was much more important. Merrill's sleep spell had also put him under. There was no way in Hades this elf was going to journey anywhere.

"What do we do now?" Aidan asked Merrill, clearly out of options.

Merrill gave her fellow elf a look over herself, gently touching his cheek with her hand. "He's in need of aide," she replied, "We must take him back to town…"

"But my home..! It's destroyed! Where do we go?"

"I know just the person who can help us."

* * *

The trip back to Kirkwall was a slow one. Aidan had to carry Elandil all the way, who didn't even stir once, worrying the teen even more.

As if it wasn't dark enough outside, Merrill insisted on leading Aidan all the way to the Darktown area. Although it was night, it didn't mean bedtime for criminals. The occasional mugger would jump out at the group, but Merrill was able to keep them at bay, whereas Aidan would hold Elandil closer to his chest.

Finally, they reached a house, and Merrill knocked furiously at the door. "Oy! Keep it down, bitch!" a voice down the alley shouted, "Some of us are tryin' to sleep 'ere!"

Merrill ignored them and continued to knock. Finally, they heard a bar being removed from the other end and a padlock being undone. The door cautiously creaked open and revealed the face of a chestnut-haired man. "Merrill?" he said, opening the door wider, a look of slight annoyance on his stubbled face, "What has you making all this noise at this hour?"

"Forgive us, Anders," said Merrill, motioning to Aidan and the elf in his arms, "But we have a bit of an emergency, and could use your help."

Anders' face transformed from annoyance to concern. "Bring him in! Right away!" He stepped back to allow Merrill and Aidan access to his clinic, and shut the door behind them. On the other side of the room, there was a cot, and Aidan waited for no invitation to lay Elandil on top.

The teen stepped away and allowed Anders to look him over. Knowing just what to do, he closed his eyes, allowed his hands to hover over Elandil's body, and a mystical force seemed to envelop the elf.

Aidan watched in amazement. "What is this..?"

"It's the Panacea spell," responded Merrill, "Anders is the only person I know who can master it. He is the best healer in the area, which is why I brought your friend here. I am unable to perform any sort of Creation spell…"

"My spell is complete," Anders announced as he slowly took his hands away.

Aidan approached Elandil's side and took a hold of his hand. "Elandil, are you all right?" he softly spoke, "Answer me…!"

Elandil's head slowly slumped over to the side, and Aidan feared the worst. He lowered his head, eyes shut tight.

"Why so down, child?" asked Anders, "You're friend will be all right."

"How do you know?"

"Like Merrill said, I am the best healer in the area… and besides, your friend is looking right at you."

Aidan's eyes snapped open and he glanced back up. In very deed, there was Elandil, staring right back at him with a smile.

"Elandil!" Aidan gasped, suddenly jumping forward and wrapping his arms around his neck, much to the elf's surprise. Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Aidan just as quickly let go. "Uh… sorry… I didn't mean to-"

"No… It's okay…" Elandil smiled, "I don't mind… I trust you…"

"You do? But those hunters! They grabbed you! Attacked you! I… I failed you…"

"You saved me, didn't you?"

Aidan thought back on it, and gave a smile. "Yeah… guess I did."

Elandil slowly sat himself upwards. "So why did you stop?"

Aidan blinked. "Stopped what?"

"The hug."

"Oh…" Aidan sported his best grin, "Right!" He reached over and embraced the elf tightly, who returned the gesture.

Merrill and Anders smiled at the two. "Thank you, Anders," said Merrill, "I knew I could count on you…. Even in the dead of night."

* * *

After their tender moment, Aidan and Elandil finally broke away, and Anders was filled into the situation; Elandil was a runaway slave who needed to find the elf village to escape his master. Anders nodded, understanding. "You realize it will be dangerous," he told them, "The Village of Elves is a long trek, fraught with many dangers. I cannot in good spirit allow you to go alone. I know of some friends who can escort you. In the morning I will ask for their help. But for now, we must all rest and save our strengths for the journey that lies ahead."

Everybody nodded, and headed for bed. Elandil remained in the cot he was laid in. With no other spare beds left, Aidan took to the floor.

"You may sleep up here with me if you'd like," said Elandil, inching as much as he could to make space.

Aidan gave a sheepish smile. "Thanks," he said, "But you need it more. I'm okay down here. I'm used to it."

"It's different from your house though," said Elandil, "It may not be as comfortable. In fact, it looks hard and cold. Please… come into the cot, with me."

Aidan sighed. That healing spell sure did work wonders… it even 100% healed Elandil's confidence. He was going to be insistent tonight. There was no use arguing… So he stood back up and carefully climbed into the cot with Elandil.

The two shuffled a bit, trying to give each other room. After a moment of uncomfortable shifting, they finally laid side by side. Aidan stared at the ceiling, trying his best to not feel overwhelmed with awkwardness.

"Aidan…."

The teen glanced over at the elf, not once moving his head. "Yes?"

"I… wanted to say thank you."

Aidan shifted his head over slightly to better look at Elandil. "For what?"

"For… well, for everything." Elandil looked down at the former streetrat with endearing eyes. "You saved me."

"Hey, it was the least I could do," said Aidan, "I promised to get you to that village, right?"

"You're helping me to escape my master, and doing everything in your power to look after me. I don't think I could ever repay your kindness…" The elf found his hand slipping over Aidan's. The teen felt a tender, warm touch, both on his hand and inside his heart. He hasn't felt this way since his family was still around. It was a long time ago that they were taken by the Blight. Aidan had since become accustomed to living alone and fending for himself.

This elf had certainly changed him. He just wanted to do a good deed… how did it all come down to this? How did this elf become part of his life?

"I never felt the warmth of kindess before," said Elandil, "I have only known punishment and abuse. I despised all humans…. But you opened up a new world to me. No one has ever made me feel this way… To be cared for… To feel this warm… This… this feeling…"

"Being loved?" asked Aidan.

The elf smiled and closed his eyed. "Yes… Loved…" His head tilted slightly to the side, as Elandil dropped all his barriers and allowed himself sleep next to the human teen.

Aidan slipped out of his own comfort zone, and carefully wrapped it around Elandil's shoulder. The elf's head rested against Aidan's chest, and he snoozed away.

How could anybody bring themselves to harm this innocent elf? Aidan couldn't help but wonder. For that matter, why are humans so bitter towards elves? When he took in Elandil, he only wanted to prove that not all humans were self-righteous and distasteful of all things non-human… and it ended up becoming deeper.

With that, Aidan rested his eyes, and the two brothers slept together soundly.


	5. Chapter 5

This time it was Elandil that awoke first. He stretched and gave a huge yawn. Never before has he ever felt this comfortable. Past awakenings consisted of achy backs on cold floors, and every so often a kick to the side followed by a sneering, "Wake up, slave!"

That healing spell really did wonders, added with the long, restful sleep. Elandil felt ready to start the day…

But something was holding him down. Glancing about, he noticed Aidan was still snoozing away curled tightly next to him. Elandil could barely move his arm, with the boy laying on top. Still, despite his energy and ready to go, the elf did not have it in him to wake his friend up. He looked too comfortable and peaceful… After everything he went through to keep him safe, Elandil felt he owed it to Aidan to keep him safe. He laid back once more, leaning his head softly against the boy's, and rested his eyes.

"No time to sleep in, lazy bums!"

Both Elandil and Aidan jumped up as the door slammed open and in trotted Anders. "Up and at them, now! It's time we started off."

Elandil, already wide awake, quickly slipped off the cot as Aidan took an extra moment to rub the sleep from his eyes and mutter, "Is it dawn already..?"

"It's mid-morning, actually," Merrill stepped into the room, "You two were asleep for quite a while. I didn't have the heart to disturb you."

"I needed the extra time anyway," Anders motioned his head over to the doorway, "I had to find my friends."

"Friends?"

"Remember, the ones I said that would help us? They were a hard one to reach, but I managed to track them down and ask for their help."

"And we're more than happy to help."

Aidan and Elandil turned their heads to the doorway where two men stood. One was tall, bearded, well-built, and very masculine by many means. The other was a silver-haired elf.

"An elf?" Elandil couldn't help but state aloud.

The other elf nodded and smiled. "Elandil, was it?" he said, "A pleasure to meet you. Anders told us everything. I am Fenris, a former elf slave myself. Once he said you were searching for the elf village, I offered my services at once."

Elandil smiled deeply. "You're too kind. Thank you," he offered his hand, only to have Fenris jump back a bit.

"Oh… sorry…" Fenris raised his hands, "Not to be rude, but I don't do physical touch… This lyrium curse bothers me to no end…"

Aidan's attention traveled to the other man. "And you are?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "You've never heard of me?"

"Can't say that I have."

Merrill shook her head. "Hawke, you're letting this 'Hero of Kirkwall' thing go to your head. Not everybody will recognize you immediately."

"Hawke..?"

Anders nodded. "This is Garrett Hawke," he introduced, "He is the greatest hero Kirkwall has ever seen, and a very fine and mighty warrior. He will be coming with us to find the elf village. Consider yourselves lucky."

Elandil lowered his head. "I… I can't believe you are all going out of your way to help me…"

Aidan lightly patted the elf's back. "You deserve it," he smiled, "You're a great person."

Elandil looked up at the boy with a smile himself, and took a hold of his hand, squeezing slightly.

Fenris leaned over to Hawke. "These two remind me of the two of us, don't you think?"

Hawke gave an approving smile before clapping his hand on Fenris' shoulder. "Indeed… Handsome looking young man with a beautiful elf. Couldn't agree more."

Fenris sighed. "Must you hit on everyone and everything..?"

"Enough chit chat," said Anders, "It's time we moved out. I've got the weapons needed, and Merrill has the supplies. Varric informed us about bounty hunters patrolling the area, so we'll have to sneak out the back entrance."

"Let's go then," Hawke led the way to the back of the clinic. Everyone got up to follow suit. Aidan watched as the last person walked down the hall. The climate was warm, but he appeared to be getting cold feet. He stayed still, unable to move.

Did he really want to go?

"Why aren't you going with them..?"

Aidan turned to see Elandil was standing next to him. "I could ask the same of you."

Elandil lowered his head. "I… I don't feel well…"

"Are you ill? We could ask Anders to give you another healing spell…"

"No… I mean… This doesn't feel right…"

"What do you mean?"

The two heard the sound of footsteps returning. The group came back to the room. "What's the hold up?" asked Hawke.

"I…. I'm so sorry…" Elandil tightened himself in, "But… I can't do this…"

Aidan wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"I changed my mind…" Elandil looked back up at the streetrat, "I don't wish to live at the village."

"What..?"

"Are you nervous?" asked Merrill, "I know the elves are strict, but you have a good chance at living with them."

"It doesn't matter," responded Elandil, "They could approve of me, or turn me away… I won't take that chance."

"Why?" asked Aidan.

"Because…" Elandil took a hold of Aidan's hand, "I don't want to lose you."

"Elandil…!"

"During the short time we've known each other, you've shown me what it's like to love, and to be loved," said Elandil, "Nobody could ever be so kind and loving as you, Aidan. I can't leave you!"

"Elandil… I…"

The elf turned away. "I'm sorry… I made everybody go out of their way for me…. I understand if you want nothing more of me."

"Never!" Aidan took the elf's hands once more, "I could never turn you away! Elandil…. I…. I don't want you to go either!"

"You don't…?"

"I've been alone for so long. I'll never see my family again… but then you came, and it's like I have someone again. I want to stay with you."

"Aidan…!"

The two embraced each other tightly. Tears fell from their eyes as the brothers reclaimed their love.

"So… I take it there will be no journey?" said Hawke.

The two slowly let go of each other. "I'm sorry… so sorry," spoke Elandil, "But if it means we can't be together, then I do not wish to go to the village."

"I understand," said Fenris, "But if your master was anything like mine, then you realize that he will stop at nothing to retrieve you. Those hunters will search none-stop for you."

"It doesn't matter," Elandil took hold of Aidan's hand, "We're a family now. My brother and I will face the odds together. Won't we?"

Aidan sported his trademark grin. "You bet!"

Hawke rubbed his chin. "Maybe you won't have to face them alone," he mused, "I know a way you can safely leave town, without the hunters or your former master knowing. Ever thought about leaving by boat?"

Aidan blinked. "Sounds like a plan," he said, "Only we don't know anybody who owns one."

"I do," smiled Hawke.

* * *

"Sure, I'll take 'em," Isabela smirked at Aidan and Elandil, "Two adorable young men, how can a gal like me resist?"

Aidan smiled and blushed sheepishly, while Elandil looked away and gave a small cough.

"So where you boys wanna go?"

"Far away from here," Elandil responded.

The pirate captain nodded. "Yup, it's a world tour then! Yer gonna love it out there!"

"I can hardly wait," smiled Aidan, as he turned to the group. "Thank you… All of you… for everything."

"Of course," said Hawke, "I would have liked to go on an adventure, but this is my good deed for the day, I suppose."

"OI!" a loud voice boasted across the docks. Everyone turned to see a stout dwarf tromp their way, waving a bottle in the air. "You ain't thinkin' of leavin' without sayin' goodbye to me, are ya?"

"Varric?" said Aidan, and smiled, waving him over. "Sorry. Couldn't have gotten this far without your help."

"I hear you guys are ditchin' the elf village and taking it out to the sea," Varric grinned, "Wise choice. Got a lil' somethin' for ya." He handed Aidan the bottle he was holding. Aidan turned it and was surprised to see it was red wine. "Y'know, a lil' celebratory. Here's to a new life with new adventures!"

Aidan smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"We have gifts too," Merrill smiled, stepping forward and taking a hold of Elandil's hand. She placed a ring inside his palm. "This ring will guide your way. It was crafted by elves themselves."

"And this scarf will keep you warm on your travels," said Anders, as he placed a wool scarf in Aidan's arms. "I knitted it myself," he stated proudly.

Fenris stepped forward and handed Elandil a book. "I have plenty to spare," he smiled, "Incase you get bored. It's one of my favorite stories."

"Assuming you two have each other from getting bored," Hawke grinned.

Both Aidan and Elandil gave off a sort of awkward look, prompting a elbow to the gut by Fenris. "Hawke, really!"

Aidan closed his eyes and grinned. "It's all good. Thank you very much for everything."

"One more…" Hawke stepped forward and placed a golden dagger in Aidan's hands. "Just in case you run into trouble. Stay safe."

Aidan nodded. "Thank you. We will. Thank you, everyone, for everything. And give my regards to Aveline. Tell her I'm sorry I couldn't return to work…"

"I'm sure she'll understand," said Hawke, "She's very easy going." He held out his hand, "Take care, friends."

Aidan took hold and shook. "You too. I'm glad to have finally met the great hero of Kirkwall."

"All ashore that's going ashore!" Isabela called out. Merrill gave Elandil a comforting hug just before he and Aidan boarded the pirate captain's ship.

"Good luck out there!" she said.

Aidan and Elandil waved to their friends as the ship sailed off.

* * *

"So where are we going?" asked Elandil, after their newfound friends disappeared over the horizon.

Aidan shrugged. "Like Isabela said, wherever the sea takes us."

"No where in particular? What if things become worse than they were there?"

"And what if they get better?" Aidan looked over and grinned, "Whatever happens, we'll face it together."

Elandil smiled, liking that answer.

Aidan carefully placed down the gifts given to him, except for the bottle of wine. He popped open the cork and held it to the sky. "To new a journey! "

"And new adventures," added Elandil.

The two took each other's hands. "And all the tales we'll have to tell. No matter what path this journey takes us, we'll be together…. Forever."

.

THE END


End file.
